ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
From A to Z, It's Chika and Me
From A to Z, It's Chika and Me By Numbuh 6.13 Ouran Academy Gardens, 7 o'clock AM Chika sighed, glancing up at the falling cherry blossoms in the Ouran Academy gardens.They spiraled down to the ground slowly, occasionally falling off-track whenever a slight breeze blew. Birds twittered in the trees, and the whole area was silent, except for the wind, the twitter of the birds, and Chika's own breathing. Her pencil wavered over her notebook, hovering over the letter K, which was scribbled in swirly print. Covering two whole pages, the alphabet was enumerated from A to Z, for a reason Chika could not explain. It had been Kari's idea, of course, to create an alphabet of one's self, and already she had all the letters except for Z, which the emotionless girl commented to have no correspondence to herself. Come on, Chika... ''The blonde thought, gripping the pencil harder. ''Think! In her concentration, Chika missed the flash of blue coming from a nearby cherry blossom tree. Two curious amber eyes blinked, and suddenly, Kaoru was beside the blonde-haired girl in a flash, staring at the letters in Chika's notebook. "Ah!" Chika shrieked, dropping her pencil in surprise. Kaoru blinked, then grinned sheepishly, handing her her pencil. "So sorry, Chika-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." "Oh, n-no, it's OK." Chika smiled, patting the grass next to her as she gathered up her skirt, allowing Kaoru to take a seat under the cherry blossom tree beside Chika. "Say, what are ''you doing?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the letters on her notebook. Chika glanced at them momentarily before pink crossed her cheeks. "I... uh... Kari made me make an alphabet of myself... and I'm stuck on a few letters..." "Well, want me to help?" Kaoru smiled, but inside he was slapping himself. ''Dear God, you look like an idiot! ''"I think I know you pretty well." Chika shrugged, though the pink on her cheeks grew darker. "There ''are ''some aspects you don't know about me... here, check all my facts." She handed him the notebook, and he began to read it out loud. "Hm... 'A is for Allergies, because I have so many allergies.' True." Kaoru recited. "'B is for Bat, my favorite animal!'" He paused to look at Chika. "You like bats?" Chika nodded wistfully. "They're so mysterious and spooky, plus they could also be vampires!" "Ech, you sound like Nekozawa." Kaoru mocked teasingly. "Are you going to join the Black Magic Club?" Chika blushed dark red before shaking her head vigorously. "N-no! I just like bats!" "Well, OK." Kaoru shrugged, but he had noticeably grown more attentive as he read the other facts. "'C is for Chika, which is MY name! D is for Dichter, my best friend's last name, H is for Honey-senpai, the cutest ever!'" He mock-pouted at Chika. "Wait, so you don't consider me cute?" Chika smiled sweetly, making Kaoru melt. "'Course I think you're cute!" She cooed. "But I think Honey-senpai deserves this letter." "OK." Kaoru drooped before continuing to read. "'F is for Fujioka, Haru-chan's last name, I'm going to skip... W is for white, the real color of my hair?! K is for..." Kaoru stopped as he realized there was nothing on the letter. "Huh. K doesn't have any words yet." Chika looked abashed as she nervously smoothed her skirt around her. "I-I couldn't think of anything that's really me for the letter K, s-so I left it blank..." However, Kaoru noticed that the letter K was the only one left blank, and he suddenly knew. He knew what to put for the letter K. Reaching for Chika's pencil - and hand - Kaoru guided her to write his name on the paper, making Chika turn red with embarrassment as she hastily started insisting that he stop. However, he only grinned. "Hey, I think I got a new couplet for you." "Really?" Chika asked, suddenly uninterested in escaping. Kaoru nodded before reciting, "From A to Z, it's Chika and me, always together, friends forever. Pretty good, huh?" "Yes, but I'll change it." Chika murmured, writing down something beside Kaoru's name. "Instead of Chika and me, I'll have Kaoru and me, m'kay?" Kaoru nodded, but then, the bell rang, and they had to go inside. "Come on, let's go, Chika-chan." Standing up first, he held out his hand to the girl, and she accepted it humbly before they ran inside. However, her notebook fell out of her bag, and she didn't notice it. Emerging from the shadows, Michi and Mitsukuni simply smiled as they picked up Chika's notebook. Then, they looked at each other, and Michi pulled out her exclusive Black Magic Club doll, similar to Nekozawa's, but black with large eyes. Then, muttering a small chant, the two tiny students disappeared into the darkness, taking Chika's notebook along with them. However, a leaf had been enclosed in Chika's notebook, and the thick ink on the paper had blotted onto the leaf. On the leaf, it was written... 'K is for Kaoru, a good friend, a Host Club member...''' And my one and only. Category:Numbuh 6.13 Category:Stories Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Kaoru Stories